Fusionfall
Fusionfall 'is an MMORPG that was playable on December 5, 2008 and officially released on January 14, 2009, by Cartoon Network. It features all of Cartoon Networks shows in a new environment shows including the ones from 1992-2006. Along with the new environment, most of the characters designs have changed for an Anime Style design. The game has grown very popular ever since its release and is Cartoon Networks must successful MMORPG aside from the now defunct Big Fat Awesome House Party being the first. Shows currently represented *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Powerpuff Girls *Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Ben 10 *Ben 10: Alien Force *Samurai Jack *Megas XLR *Codename: Kids Next Door *Dexter's Laboratory *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Life And Times Of Juniper Lee *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Chowder *The Secret Saturdays *Johnny Test *Johnny Bravo *Adventure time *Generator rex *Johnny Bravo *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Sym-Bionic Titan *Toonami Shows that may appear in the future *Camp Lazlo *My Gym Partner's A Monkey Characters in Fusionfall ( * = Nano) *Ed (Ed,Edd, and Eddy)* *Edd (Ed,Edd, and Eddy)* *Eddy (Ed,Edd, and Eddy)* *Lee Kanker (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) *Marie Kanker (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) *May Kanker (Ed, Edd, and Eddy)[Home For Imaginary Friends|[http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:1229619118_fusionfall.jpg Various villians ]] *Random Urban Rangers (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) *Plank (Ed, Edd, and Eddy, represented only) *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)* *Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)* *Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)* *Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)* *Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)* *Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)*http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:Avatars.jpg Various avatars *Blossom (Powerpuff Girls)* *Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls)* *Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls)* *Professor Utonium (Powerpuff Girls)* *Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls)* *Him (Powerpuff Girls)* *Fuzzy Lumpkins (Powerpuff Girls) *Mayor (Powerpuff Girls) *Ace (Powerpuff Girls) *Princess (Powerpuff Girls) *Cootie, Tootie, Judy, Rudy, and Hootie (based on Powerpuff Girls, fusion blowfish) *Mother of All Blowfish (Powerpuff Girls) *Sara Bellum (Powerpuff Girls, represented and mentioned only)http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/File:FusionFall_CharacterReveal.jpg Various favorite characters in game. *Little Arturo (Powerpuff Girls, represented and mentioned only) *Monkey Minions (based on Powerpuff Girls) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo)* *Billy (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy)* *Mandy (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy)* *Grim (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy)* *Hoss Delgado (Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy) *Dracula (Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy, Halloween event only) *Jeff (Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy, currently not in-game) *Fred Fredburger (Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy) *Ben (Ben 10 series) *Gwen (Ben 10 series) *Kevin Levin (Ben 10 series) *Vilgax (Ben 10 series)* *Hex (Ben 10 series)* *Grandpa Max (Ben 10 series) *Tetrax (Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force) *Paradox (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Azmuth (Ben 10 series) *Alan (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, currently not in-game) *Albedo (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Alien X (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien)* *Echo Echo (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Ship (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Megawatt (Ben 10 series) *Random Plumbers (Ben 10 series) *Rath (Ben 10: Alien Force and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, nano only)* *Ultimate Big Chill (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, upcoming nano only) *Waybig (Ben 10 series, possible nano) *Dexter (Dexter's Lab)* *Dee Dee (Dexter's Lab)* *Mandark (Dexter's Lab)* *Computress (Dexter's Lab, mobile version of Computer) *Major Glory (Dexter's Lab) *Dexbots and Mandroids (based off of Dexter's Lab) *Aku (Samurai Jack, nano only)* *Jack (Samurai Jack)* *Scotsman (Samurai Jack) *Demongo (Samurai Jack)* *Numbuh 1 (Kids Next Door)* *Numbuh 2 (Kids Next Door)* *Numbuh 3 (Kids Next Door)* *Numbuh 4 (Kids Next Door)* *Numbuh 5 (Kids Next Door)* *Father (Kids Next Door) *Stickybeard (Kids Next Door) *Toiletnator (Kids Next Door) *KND Operatives (Kids Next Door) *SACT Agents (Kids Next Door) *Juniper Lee (The Life and Time of Juniper Lee)* *Courage (Courage The Cowardly Dog)* *Bob O'Ganoosh (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Magic Tree (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Coop (Megas XLR) *Megas (Megs XLR)* *Bobo Haha (Generator Rex, upcoming nano) *Rex (Generator Rex)* *Agent Six (Generator Rex) *Van Kleiss (Generator Rex, nano only)* *Providence Agents (Generator Rex) *TOM (Toonami) *Clydes (Toonami) *Finn (Adventure Time)* *Jake (Adventure Time)* *Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time)* *Ice King (Adventure Time)* *Gunther (Adventure Time) *Reaper (Adventure Time) *Stanley (Adventure Time) *Snails (Adventure Time) *Johnny Test (Johnny Test)* *Dukey (Johnny Test) *Chowder (Chowder)* *Schnitzel (Chowder) *Sour Ron (Chowder) *Kimchi (Chowder) *Wisdom Tooth (Chowder) *Mung Daal (Chowder, represented only) *Truffles (Chowder, represented only) *Puckerberry Overlords (Chowder) *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Candy Wife (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays)* *Fiskerton (The Secret Saturdays) *V.V. Argost (The Secret Ssturdays, currently not in-game) *Zon (The Secret Saturdays) *Drew Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) *Doc Saturday (The Secret Saturdays, currently not in-game) *Chupacabras (The Secret Saturdays, currently not in-game) *Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Ilana (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Octus (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Titan (Sym-Bionic Titan)* *Hominid (Original, fusion only) Timelines Prior to 231AD *'Millions of years prior to Omniverse **A meteor crashes on Galvan Prime. **The Omnivoracious species becomes extinct. *'Before 231AD' **Azmuth is born. **Zennith is born. **Azmuth creates Primus and later begins creation on Ascalon. **Zennith leaves Azmuth, he doesn't know until he found her gone when he finishes creating Ascalon. 20th Century *'Mid 1940s' **Max Tennyson is born. *'1952' **Paradox's time machine fails, sending him out of time for 100,000 years. *'1970s' **Eduardo is born. **Johnny Bravo is born. *'1980s' **Frankie Foster is born. **Dee Dee is born. **Mandark is born. *'1985' **Jake is born. *'Early 1990s' **Dexter is born. **The Powerpuff Girls are born. *'1994' **Johnny Test is born. *'Mid 1990s' **Kevin Levin is born. **Mac is born. **Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson are born. *'January 9th, 1997' **Zak Saturday is born. *'1996' **Chowder is born. *'1998' **The events of The Powerpuff Girls take place. **Finn is born. *'1999' **Bloo is born. 21st Century *'2004' **The events of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends take place. *'2005' **The events of Johnny Test take place. *'6 years ago' **'Summer' ***The events of Ben 10 take place. *'One week prior to The Big Tick' **Arburia is destroyed by the Great One. *Azmuth begins working on the Omnitrix. *The events of Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens take place.[1] *'5 years ago' **The flashback events of Ben 10: Omniverse take place. *'2008' **The events of Chowder take place. *'2 to 4 years ago' **Ben removes the Omnitrix. *'2009 - Present' **The events of FusionFall take place. Category:Games